Ballad
by KeruKeru
Summary: Struggling with religion can be hard, especially if you love someone of the same sex and can't admit it. Yamato has that problem and his kid brother beats him to the realization. Implied Taito/Daikeru Yaoi Don't like, Don't read. ONE SHOT


**Ballad**

**KeruKeru: So, I was reading this book called "It Gets Better" about the It Gets Better Project for the LGBTQ community and some of the stories in it really weigh heavily in the inspiration for this song fic. Along with my obsession with Phoenix Wright and love for this original song that someone made from the game's soundtrack. The song kinda sounds like someone died, but that's not what happened in my story. It happened in the game's story, which is why it makes sense for the game. I just adapted it to this. Anyway, please enjoy this short song fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Turnabout Sisters Ballad (please look it up on YouTube and listen while you read to get a better feel for the fic.)**

**Warning: Implied yaoi, boy/boy, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Takeru?" I called to my apparently sullen brother. He was sat at that grand piano in our living room at the far left keys, jamming them each down; the low tones reflecting on his out-of-character sadness. "What's the matter?" I've never liked seeing him like this, especially with the bundle of joy he usually is. If my suspicions were right, I think I knew why he was so down.

One more jam onto a key and he whispered. "…Dai…suke…" I knew our parents had said something. "…I'm not allowed… to see… Daisuke…" A light sniffle followed his new proclamation, bringing the sleeve of his school uniform up to wipe his nose. "…They… They know…"

I can't stand to see him like this, no matter how much I tease him. He's still my brother and I love him. I want to make him happy, but how? It's not like the epitome of "problem solver" right now considering I can't figure these weird… urges I get around Tai. "How did they find out?" I found myself asking before the thought even crossed my mind.

"…D-…Daisuke kissed me… when mom picked me up…" A much louder sniffle followed this time, accompanied by a sob. "Sh-…She told me he was evil… She said he was going to hell… and he was taking me with him…"

By this time, I joined my brother on the piano bench. He had his head hung so low, I couldn't see past his hair, though a few dark spots on his khaki uniform pants noted the stray tears he'd not been willing to hold back. Takeru… you shouldn't be under this much pain… you're only fourteen. "Hey, you shouldn't be worrying about this. You're only a kid. You can make new friends that mom and dad approve of."

"BUT I DON'T WANT NEW FRIENDS!" It was the first time I'd heard my brother scream at me, in anger anyway. His eyes were bloodshot, now that I could see them, and trails of water were left beneath them from his tears. "I want Daisuke! It hurts not being with him… knowing I'm not allowed to see him! My chest hurts every time I think about not seeing him, Yamato! When he kissed me… it felt… like nothing else in the world mattered… like it was just the two of us."

"But Takeru, mom and dad don't-"

"I don't care!" He wasn't the disobedient type, not one bit, so why now all of a sudden? Could he be…? No, he's only fourteen, plus, my brother's not gay… no matter how many times Phoenix Wright would object to that, it's true. "I… I think I love him, Yamato…"

L-L-LOVE? No… it's worse than I feared! How could he be in love? He's only a kid! He doesn't even understand it! "You're so naïve, TK. You're not in love, you just want to be. You're so desperate, you've latched onto a faggot." I'd only ever used that word once prior to now, but Takeru had to see reason. This kid was going to hell. I had to at least save my brother.

"Call him whatever you like! I know you and Tai are no different!" The sheer anger in his voice was just so… menacing? Was that the right word fo- ME AND TAI?

"WHAT?"

He smirked as if he'd won some kind of wore, those blue eyes that were identical to me glinted , though still very red. "You and Tai. You think nobody notices the way you stare at each other? Even Daisuke sees it and he's the slowest of us all!" Not making me feel any better about Dai… "You're just as much in love Tai as I am with Daisuke. Mom and dad have just brain-washed you so much that you're afraid to face the fact that you're found someone to l-" _SLAP!_

I… I struck him… "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your elder! And your brother at that!" I'm yelling at him, but why? I know he's right, he's always right about stuff like this… so why am I yelling? "You insignificant little queer! Don't think that just because you THINK you see something that it makes it true. You're so deluded by your own devil-ish fantasies to see what you're doing is immoral on all levels." Now I'm talking down to him? What is up with me? He's right. "You're the most pathetic," He's shielding his face, rage is blocking my hearing, I can't tell if he's crying. "Worthless," Is that blood coming from his nose? But I hit him on the cheek! "Pile of trash," Do I really hit that hard? "That has ever had the privilege to wa-" _SLAP!_

He hit me… "Takeru…" All could see were tears streaming down his face; all I could hear were his sniffles and sobs as his face once again hid itself behind his blood-covered hands; all I could feel was the sting of both shame and the hand print on my face. What have I done? I've alienated Tai, forced myself to like girl when I know I don't… and now I've hurt Takeru… I'm the worst person on the planet, maybe even in the universe.

A few notes erupt from the "grand". Is that me? TK's hands aren't on the piano, so it's not him… A few more and before I know it, my fingers are gliding over the ebony and ivory like it's second nature to me, which it almost is.

_**I remember days when you'd hold me in your arms  
"Everything's okay," you'd whisper as I cried  
You protected me, kept me from feeling the pain  
And when I looked up, you wiped away all my tears**_

Now I'm singing? Do I even know this song? It seems familiar but… I can't make heads or tails of it for the moment.

_**You held my hand till the dawn  
You showed me that the world still will go on  
Taught me there was so much out there to learn**_

Tai… you really did… You taught me…

_**Well, I've grown since then; I've gone through trials of my own  
When you left I thought I'd never make it through  
But I'm not alone, don't have to fear the unknown  
Cause you still live on - I feel your spirit in me**_

A sudden flash of that stupid grin had me grinning along as I sung finally recognizing the tune to be Maya Fey's tune from the Phoenix Wright series.

_**And I hope that you'll look on and be proud  
Of all that I've learned, and all of the things I've done  
You've made me into the man I am today**_

I love you… Tai…

_**So thanks for everything you did for me  
For the love you shared  
And for being there**_

You're the one that I want to be with… the one I want to fall asleep with and wake up next to… I want to kiss you and never stop… even if there's a nuclear explosion. I'll die with you; happy.

_**I will not forget the wisdom you've given me  
And forever you will always stay in my heart...  
In my heart...  
In my heart...**_

"I love you… Tai…" What was I doing? I love you… I don't care if I'm going to hell. With you, it'll be that much more bearable. I want to be yours, and you to be mine. You are what makes my heart race. You are what I dream about at night. You… are the pick to my guitar. I chuckled softly at the analogy, suddenly remembering where I was due to the sudden warmth on my stomach and chest. "Takeru…?"

"I knew you loved him…" He sounded awfully triumphant for someone I just pimp slapped. Honestly, I didn't care that he was getting blood all over my uniform and we had to leave for school in a matter of minutes, I had a spare. "You get those butterflies in your stomach when you're around him, huh? Just like I get with Daisuke."

"Yeah… I guess I do…" Of course Takeru was right, he usually is and if he's not, I'm STILL wrong. Curse my angsty teenage life.

* * *

**KeruKeru: Hmm… this seemed better than I thought it would… Well, hope you guys enjoyed this song fic. :) Please review and tell me what you thought. And no, correcting my grammatical errors does not count as a review. I'm a human guys, I can't be perfect.**


End file.
